The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, installed in engine compartment around an engine are an intake system composed of an air intake inhaling outside air passing through an air filter and an intake manifold connected to a combustion chamber, a condenser forming a cooling device and a radiator configuring an engine cooling system.
A turbo charger is additionally provided to an intake system of a diesel and a gasoline turbo engine other than a gasoline vehicle in order to compress outside air for increasing engine power. An intercooler is installed together with the turbo charger in order to cool the air coming out from the turbo charger.
In general, the turbo charger connects an exhaust gas circulation device to a turbine and connects the air intake to a compressor, and the intercooler is disposed at a position capable of largely receiving head wind in order to increase cooling efficiency by the head wind.
In the diesel and gasoline turbo vehicles, the intercooler is installed close to an front end portion forming a front side of the engine compartment together with the condenser and the radiator such that the cooling efficiency by the head wind flowing into the engine compartment can be increased while vehicle driving.
As the cooling efficiency by the head wind is increased, the condenser can improve the cooling performance of vehicle interior, the radiator can more smoothly prevent the engine from being overheated, and the intercooler can improve engine power and fuel efficiency with high efficiency.
The effective inflow of the head wind as described above can increase the cooling efficiencies of the condenser and the radiator, particularly, increase the cooling performance of the intercooler which is important for improving the engine power and the fuel efficiency.
For this, using the intercooler applying an air-guide of dual duct type has been a growing trend. However, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the intercooler of dual duct type according to the prior art should be installed at a rear side of a back beam in order to secure crash performance when mounted at a vehicle. As such, the crash space more than a certain level is secured between the back beam and the air-guide. With this arrangement, the duct shape is limited and the intercooler performance is decreased.